The present disclosure generally relates to a method for producing and purifying 2-hydrocarbyl-3,3-bis(4-hydroxyaryl)phthalimidine monomers, and polycarbonates as well as other polymers derived utilizing the monomers.
Phenolphthalein has been used as an aromatic dihydroxy compound monomer for preparing polycarbonates, which are generally characterized with excellent ductility and high glass transition temperatures. Certain derivatives of phenolphthalein have also been used as aromatic dihydroxy compound monomers to prepare polycarbonate resins as well as polyarylate resins. For example, polycarbonate homopolymers have been prepared by an interfacial polycondensation method using phosgene and monomers such as 3,3-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)phthalimidine and 2-phenyl-3,3-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)phthalimidine (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “para,para-PPPBP”).
Lin and Pearce (Journal of Polymer Science: Polymer Chemistry Edition, (1981) Vol. 19, pp. 2659-2670) reported the synthesis of para, para-PPPBP for preparing polycarbonates and other polymers by refluxing phenolphthalein and aniline hydrochloride in aniline for 6 hours, followed by recrystallization from ethanol. During this reaction, side products are created which, if not removed, can result in para, para-PPPBP having an unacceptable purity for use as a monomer or as a comonomer. The undesirable side products or impurities generally include both inorganic and organic species. With regard to the manufacture of polycarbonate, the impurities can hinder polymerization and result in low weight average molecular weight polycarbonates, example, less than about 22,000 Daltons for melt polymerization and less than about 50,000 Daltons for an interfacial polymerization that exhibit undesirable physical properties, such as increased brittleness, that is, poor ductility properties. Furthermore, the impurities in the para, para-PPPBP monomer include, for example, trace (parts per million) levels of phenolphthalein or phenolphthalein residues that can undesirably produce discoloration in the polycarbonates and other polymers derived therefrom, thereby affecting the transparency of the polymer product. Coloration is not desirable for many commercial applications. U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,910 discloses that copolymers of para, para-PPPBP were found to have poor melt stability resulting in foamy polymer melts and moldings, and discoloration of the resin during melt processing.
It would therefore be desirable to develop a process for preparing relatively pure phenolphthalein derivatives such as 2-hydrocarbyl-3,3-bis(4-hydroxyaryl)phthalimidine, which can then be used for producing polycarbonates and other polymers having improved properties, such as lower color, e.g., a low yellowness index (YI) of less than about 10, and higher weight average molecular weight.